


Where Did We Go Right?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two high school girls develop relationships with their teachers? Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did We Go Right?

Title: Where Did We Go Right? 

Characters: 

The Turtles (ages:) 24

Our OCS Louise 14 freshman in high school  
Fern is freshman though she is 15 

Plot: It is the very first day of high school for the girls and their new teachers are hot and sexy but it is forbidden for teachers and students to have a relationship. Over time their teachers and their students start to fall in love with each other and on top of that they are in their mating season?!!

Version: 2007 live action animated movie 

Genre: Mature, Horror, Suspense, TMNT

Other: We don’t know the copyrights to the TMNT characters. We do own the copyrights to our OCs. 

Colors: Mine XD 

Mine: Dark Yellow 

 

Summer vacation was over and Louise and Fern were starting their first day of high school. It’s the time of year where you figure out who you are. Plus with drama and a lot of other stuff too. It’s a lot of pressure on a teens mainly because this is their final place to just be a kid until they graduate and it’s off to college or moving out to start a job. It’s stressful for some. As the girls were heading in through the doors for the first time. Fern was looking around the place everyone was rushing around trying to figure out where to go and how to get there. It was chaos. Fern put her headphones on listening to 3 doors down here without you. She walked over to the office and got her schedule and saw that her first class was Science, History, Health, Math, Lunch, Study Hall, Gym, English, and Art 1. She sighed she hated Health Class she had it 7th and 8th now again. 

She went off to her first class before the bell rang dodging to the people in the hallways not making eye contact with anyone. She headed inside the classroom taking her seat in the back of the class by the window. She had her notebooks, binder, folders, calculator, protractor, ruler, pens, and pencils. She grabbed her Science journal and started doodling on her journal cover. She then saw her teacher walking into the room. He was wearing a purple mask, white button up shirt, purple plaid sweater vest, tan dress pants, and black converses. He had hazel eyes, olive green skin, and was a mutant turtle. 

Louise was reading a manga book as she went to the office and got her schedule. Her classes were health, gym, science, history, lunch, chorus, math, and English. She heard the bell ring and she was going to be late as she went to her locker and she put some of her stuff in it. She quickly ran into the classroom and sat down at a desk in the front row by the door. Her teacher walked in. He was wearing a red mask, had amber eyes, red tie, white button down shirt under a black vest with a black business suit and brown loafers. Louise got out all her school supplies and she saw he was a mutated turtle. Her eyes widened and she blushed. She thought he was hot. 

“Morning class, I’m your teacher Mr. Hamato. I’m your new Health teacher for most of you. I’m going to be handing out your Health books you will write your names in them and tell me you book number and tell me your name too. Now whatever the condition your book came in it’s your responsibility to keep it in the same condition. Otherwise you’ll be paying the school to replace the book you damaged. Now I’m going to be passing out a syllabus of how I grade my class and what rules you all must follow,” he explained handing them to Louise then walking back over to the front of the class with one still in his hand for himself. 

He went into his office and came back out with Health books. He placed them all out on the table. Then looked at the class as the one of the boys walked over to him placing the extra syllabus’ on the table. He then took them putting them on the podium behind him. 

“Okay come up here and grab your books,” he said to them walking over to the podium opening up his grading book. 

The class went up grabbing their Health books going back to their seats. 

Louise got up and she got her textbook and sat back down as she got out a book cover and put it on her textbook.

Raph was calling out to the back row writing out their names and book numbers. Then the same with the middle then came to the front row. He looked at Louise. 

“Book number, First and Last name please,” he asked her. 

"Book number is 678934 and my name is Louise Everstone," she said.

He wrote this down then grabbed the syllabus. He told them about the class and why they had to take the course. He went over the rules, the grading scale, homework, tests, lateness, absence, class projects there were two. one they had to do together and the other was by themselves. Then went over what they were doing to be going over the first semester and second semester. When the homework was going to be due what days the tests were to be taken. He told them to open their books to the first chapter. He read the first chapter and once the bell rang he told them to do the all the questions at the end of the chapter and the vocab. 

Fern went to out of her science class with her stuff and new science book. She headed to her History class this time she sat in the front row. She never liked to sit in the back of the class. She had her headphones on again listening to Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. She had her History journal out and was doodling on the front cover until her teacher entered the room. 

Louise put her stuff in her bag as she left her health class and she headed to gym. She went into the girls locker room and got changed into her gym clothes. She headed out to the gym. That's when her gym teacher showed up. He was also a mutated turtle wearing an orange mask, had blue eyes, green track suit and white sneakers.  
"Hi class my name is Mr. Hamato as you will know my three other brothers are teachers at this school too. Some of you may have them. Today we will do warm ups and then we'll start basketball ok everyone?"  
Louise listened and nodded as they started doing warm ups.

Their history teacher wore a blue mask, had brown eyes, gray suit, black button down shirt, blue tie and black loafers. He was also a mutated turtle.  
"Hello class my name is Mr. Hamato and I am your history teacher. You all will get history books and a syllabus. Also I will go over everything," he explained.  
He went over the rules, the grading for everything, homework, when their tests and quizzes were gonna be, projects only three and more.  
"Now class please come up and get a textbook and a syllabus and write your name in them," he explained. Hey real quick this is what Fern looks like http://www.quotev.com/story/6688179/My-OCs/12/ 

Fern saw her History teacher he looked cute. She had her headphones off like before in her Science class. She got up grabbing the syllabus and book. She went back to her desk and opened her book cover she took out her blue balled pen writing her name in cursive and wait for the teacher to call on her. 

Louise finished the warm ups. Next it was time to play basketball. They were playing basketball and Louise was always good at basketball.

"Ok class now tell me your number of your book and your full name." Leo said.  
He went through the back and middle rows and now it was the front row. He spoke to Fern.  
"Your name and book number please,' he asked Fern.

Fern answered, “My name is Fern Rena Ross and my book number is 125.” 

Louise was still playing basketball.  
"Alright class head into the locker rooms to change," Mikey said.

Leo nodded at her. He then got everyone's names and book numbers. Soon the bell rang.  
"Remember class do the questions at the end of chapters 1 and 2 and do the map," he told his students. 

Fern wrote this down in her planner like she did for Science. Now to her least favorite class Health. 

Time Skip…

Fern was happy to be at lunch she had a Liptons White Tea Raspberry, chicken nuggets and a small salad with ranch. She paid for her lunch then was looking for a seat. She went over to the empty table seeing there wasn’t. Fern headed outside she saw a girl a 7 months younger than her but in her same grade. She found an empty table and put her headphones on listening to Nickelback Hero from her favorite movie Spider-Man. She was eating up her food and doodling on her Art 1 journal cover. 

Time skip end of the school day  
Louise didn't have to go on a school bus because she could just walk home. She was at her locker getting her other stuff and reading her manga book still when both her science and health teacher walked by talking to each other. They both saw Louise.

Raph was talking to Donnie about how the first went about how the room was getting hot and opened to door that lead outside. About how a chimney swift flow into the classroom they had to turn off the lights in order to it the poor guy out. They were able to though they had to close the door again. 

Louise closed her locker as she was walking and heading to the front door to walk home.

They both saw her leaving. They went over to her and gently tapped her shoulder. 

“Hey you have someone picking you up Ms. Everstone,” asked Raph. 

Don nodded. They didn’t think she should be walking by herself. 

Louise turned and smiled and shook her head.  
"No I walk to and from school. It's not that far to my house but thanks for your concern," she said leaving.

Raph and Don gently grabbed her arm. 

“We can walk you home it’s not safe for a 14 year-old to be walking home at this hour,” they both told her. 

Louise got scared. She didn't think it was safe with them either. Especially them. She shook her head.  
"No thanks besides your teachers you can't do that. Now please let me go!" she said in an irritated tone.

They didn’t let her go instead they took her to Raph’s office they locked the door. They pinned her against the door. They were kissing her roughly on the lips. 

Louise's eyes widened and she bit their lips hard making them let go of her. She slapped them hard across their cheeks.  
"What the hell do you guys think you're doing? I'm your student and you're my teachers! This is wrong! Just wait until I tell the principal she'll have you fired!" she yelled at them as she tried to unlock the door.

They growled at her slapping them watching her run out of Raph’s office into the classroom. They tried to grab her arm but they tripped on the carpet. Raph fell first ripping off her shirt while Don ripped off her pants. They both landed face first on the floor. They rubbed their heads from the hard landing. 

Louise screamed as she tried to get up and she tried to run out of the room.

They saw she was nude and were walking over to her taking off their jackets to cover her up. 

Louise didn't understand what was going on. First they were trying to molest her now they're trying to be nice? She started to cry.

They covered her up with their jackets. Hugging her they were feeling the full of effects of their mating season more and more. They couldn’t control it any longer. They attacked her neck leaving hickies and love bites all over. 

She struggled as she still continued to cry.  
"Let me go! Someone help me!" she screamed really loudly.

No one came it was after hours everyone had gone home already. Raph was groping her chest while Don was groping her butt. They were moving to her shoulders kissing and sucking on her skin. 

Louise's struggles died down as she started to moan but still cried.

Raph moved down to her stomach and spread her legs kissing them while Don was licking and sucking on her chest. 

Louise whimpered as she started struggling again. She managed to get away from them as she opened the door and ran out heading for the front door and running to her house. 

They grabbed her taking her into the office pinning her down Raph spread her legs licking and sucking on her downstairs rubbing her thighs. While Don went back to licking and sucking on her breasts wrapping his tongue around her nipples feeling them harden. 

Louise let a few more tears fall down her cheeks.  
"Please stop! I don't want this!" she pleaded with them.

They ignored her pleas and Raph pulled her on top of him while Don got on top of her. They slowly went in and out of her breaking through her walls. 

Louise felt the pain as she screamed tears falling down her cheeks.

Donnie and Raph cooed into her ear whispering sweet things into her ears. While they continued to thrust into her.

The pain turned into pleasure for Louise as she moaned.

They were bucking into her harder and faster. 

Louise let out another moan.

They went deeper into her until their bodies were grinding up against her’s. 

Louise elicited another moan. 

They kept this up until their climax and cummed on her stomach and back side. They panted holding her close to them. 

Louise glared at them as she slapped them really hard across their cheeks again. She got up and put one of their jackets over her. She got her bag and other stuff.  
"I'm transferring to another school and I'm moving! I hate you two! You raped me!" she said crying as she ran out of there.

They got their clothes on and went home feeling terrible about what they did to her. 

Louise went home crying as she laid on her bed crying and she got depressed because of that experience.  
Leo was in his classroom and he was about to go home for the day when he saw a student of his Fern walking to the front door. He went out to get her as he could smell her sex wanting her.

Fern had her stuff in her shoulder bag jamming out to Nickelback If Today Was Your Last Day. She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see her History teacher. She took off her headphones smiling at him. 

“Yeah what is it Mr. Hamato,” asked Fern. 

Leo smirked at her as he covered her mouth with one hand and he wrapped his other arm around her waist dragging her with him.  
"You're coming with me Fern. I need you right now,' he said silkily in her ear.

Fern’s eyes grew wide and was struggling what he wanted her for. She had her jacket in her bag while she was struggling she heard a ripping sound. It wasn’t until she was out of his grip she looked in his hand to see he had ripped off her shirt. She didn’t have a bra on it was one of those shirt that you didn’t need one. She saw his hungry look in his eyes and started running down the hall. 

Leo smirked as he chased her and he tackled her down to the ground pinning her underneath his weight as he hoisted her up over his shoulder and brought her to his office locking the door. He pinned her down on the ground as he kissed her passionately and groped her boobs.

Fern was struggling underneath him and was trying to get away with use. She was trying to hold back her moans feeling overwhelmed with this new feeling. 

Leo separated from her lips as he went down and kissed, licked and sucked on her neck leaving hickies as he still had her pinned.

Fern was feeling wet down there and was trying her best to not think about it with no luck. 

Leo then went down swirling his tongue on her nipples making them harden as he pinched the other one.

She couldn’t hold back any more and moaned she was get wet. 

Leo went down kissing her stomach while he felt her wetness. He shoved his tongue inside her licking her inner walls swirling his tongue inside spreading her legs open wider.

Fern was rubbing her head moaning and heard him rip off her skirts and her boots too. She was arching her back and was nude. 

He soon took off all his clothes as he pulled out his dick and he shoved it inside her going slowly at first reaching her wall and breaking through it.

Fern hugged him crying in pain. 

He whispered sweet things in her ear stroking her cheek thrusting slowly into her.

Fern was crying until the pain she felt became pleasure. 

He started ramming into her faster and quicker speeding up the pace groaning.

She was scratching his shoulders moaning. 

He slammed deeper into her.

Fern moaned his name. 

Leo soon reached his climax releasing his cum inside her taking out his dick and holding her close to him nuzzling her neck.

Fern was panting and didn’t know what to do. She was afraid of what was going to happen tomorrow. 

Leo then got up got dressed as he put his jacket around her and took her home.  
Time skip the next day  
Louise stayed home all day lying to her parents saying she was sick.

Fern wasn’t going to let this bother her. She knew it was going to be hot today so she didn’t want to wearing nothing underneath. She wore her white blouse and purple skirt, and purple converses. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail heading into school. 

It was a breeze through her first classes and pretty soon it was the end of the school day as Mikey said goodbye to his students when he heard someone still in the girls locker room. He went to investigate.

Fern had earlier forgot her headphones and was frantically looking for them. She stopped to think of the last place she had put them. She was in the girls locker room and unlocked her gym locker. She sighed of relief when she grabbed them. She put them around her neck relocking her locker. She saw Mikey was standing there. 

“I forgot my headphones I’m heading home now,” she said. 

As she was walking she tripped on something and landed on top of Mikey though it was embarrassing. She was sitting upright while her legs were on either side of Mikey’s head and his hands were on her butt. The worst part was she didn’t have underwear on. 

Louise was in the family room watching tv eating ice cream while her parents were at work and the doorbell rang. She went to see who it was. It was Raph and Donnie.

Mikey growled as he shoved his tongue into her pussy licking her inner walls swirling his tongue around inside her.

Raph and Donnie came inside the house smirking at her. 

Fern couldn’t help but moan for she already tender down there from last night with Leo. She bracing her hands on the floor. 

Louise's eyes widened in fear as she ran in her room and locked the door.

Mikey then took his tongue out while he began groping and squeezing her ass cheeks.

Raph and Donnie chased her upstairs. Don picked the lock to the door and went inside. They closed the door relocking it and went over to her bed. 

Fern was moaning and was trying to get off of Mikey’s face. As she was trying to get away he had a strong grip that he ripped off her skirt. She started running out of the girls locker room. 

Louise shook with fear.  
"What do you want with me? Stop stalking me and leave me alone!" she yelled at them. She started to scream hoping one of her neighbors can hear her.

Mikey started running after her as he got ahead of her in no time and he pinned her to the ground as he picked her up and brought her into his office locking the door.

Raph and Donnie ripping off her clothes they then duct taped her arms and legs to the bed. They got on top of her kissing her neck.

Fern was struggling and felt herself getting put on her stomach. 

Louise began to cry.  
"If you're gonna rape me again just answer this. Why aren't you guys leaving me alone? Why me? What do you guys want with me?" she sobbed.

Mikey took off her top as he took off his clothes as he kissed the back of her neck groping her boobs from behind.

Raph and Donnie looked at her stroking her cheek. 

“Because we like you Louise. You’re a beautiful girl, sweet, innocent, kind, and smart. You sing beautifully when you are practicing in chorus. We more than like you we love you. We are showing you how much we love you by making love to you,” they told her. 

Fern was moaning loudly. 

Louise continued to cry.  
"But this isn't making love! This is rape! You're forcing me to do this and I don't love you guys. I hate you. You're raping a 14 year old. Besides you don't even know me. I'm moving tomorrow anyway so this is the last time you'll ever see me!" she sobbed.

Mikey turned her over as he began sucking on her boobs swirling his tongue around her nipples making them harden.

Raph and Donnie untied her and held her close to them stroking her cheek softly. They were nuzzling her cheeks cooing to her. 

Fern was moaning. 

Louise whimpered.  
"Let me go please!" she said struggling as she cried more.

Mikey went up kissing her neck making hickies.

Raph and Donnie wiped away her tears kissing her cheeks gently. 

Fern wanted to run away but her body kept confusing her. She was rubbing his shoulders moaning. 

Louise got out of their hold and she unlocked her door and went into the kitchen and got a knife then she went to the front door to open it.

Mikey went down kissing her stomach while he rubbed up and down her thighs.

Raph and Donnie went after her. Donnie held her hand with the knife while Raph took it from her. 

“Louise stop please we truly do care about you. We are on our mating season and because we are turtles and part human. We can’t control our urges no matter how hard we try. Words can’t begin to say how sorry we are. You’re our mate now. We are in love with you. This is how us turtles show our love towards a female. You’re our love or mate,” explained Donnie in gentle and calm voice. 

Fern moaned. 

Louise kept on struggling. She cried a little.  
"I am not your mate and I never will be! I hate you guys! Why me anyway? There's a whole bunch of girls at school so why me? I'm only 14! I'm way too young! Just leave me alone and go away. You won't have me anyway. I told you I'm moving," she muttered.

Mikey went down as took out his dick and he entered Fern thrusting slowly.

Raph and Donnie sighed. 

“Louise we already told you why we chose you. It won’t matter if you move we can find you. We know your scent it’s driving us wild right now,” he said. 

Fern moaned. 

Louise's eyes widened.  
"You fuckin stalkers! You're sick and demented! Please I beg of you just leave me alone!" she sobbed. 

Mikey gripped her hips bucking into her.

Raph and Donnie were looking at her softly and gently stroking her cheek. 

“We care about Louise,” they said churring. 

Fern kept moaning holding his shoulders. 

Louise stopped crying and she sighed. She knew they weren't ever going to leave her alone. She went upstairs to her room and slammed the door going under her blankets and cried.  
Mikey rammed deeper inside her grunting as he increased his pace.

Raph and Donnie followed her upstairs. They sat at the edge of her bed rubbing her back gently. They held her close to her. 

Fern kept moaning she scratched his shoulders. 

Louise didn't say anything. She didn't hug them back. She knew there was no escape but she hated them. She couldn't bring herself to like them. She sighed.  
"Raph Donnie I think the both of you are hot!" she blushed muttering looking away and saying their names for the first time.  
Mikey reached his climax releasing inside her taking out his dick laying down next to her holding her close.

Raph and Donnie smiled at her nuzzling her cheek while they were chirping in her ear. 

Fern was panting lying there. She was upset inside but did her best to be strong and know she would get through this. 

Louise whimpered.  
"Raph Donnie please," she pleaded with them.  
Mikey stroked her cheek nuzzling her neck churring.

Raph and Donnie kept nuzzling her smiling. 

Fern whimpered and wanted to move. Though she whole body was frozen. 

Louise whimpered again.  
Mikey snuggled into her resting his head in the cuff of her neck.

Raph and Donnie continued to nuzzled her. 

Fern was just froze. First Leo and now Mikey were raping her. She didn’t understand why this was happening. 

Louise started to moan.  
Then as if to answer her Mikey spoke up.  
"We love you Fern and you're our mate now," he said nuzzling the back of her neck.

Raph and Donnie smiled at her. They kissed her cheeks. 

Fern’s eyes grew wide at what he just told her which made her heart skip a beat. 

Louise smiled at them.  
"I want you two right now," she said blushing.  
Leo then appeared and he saw Fern with Mikey and he smiled. He came over to her stroking her cheek.  
"We love you Fern yes it's true and you are our mate for life now," he whispered huskily to her.

They chirped and started kissing her neck. 

Fern had a frog in her throat she couldn’t speak. How could she when her teachers were raping her and now her first rapist was telling her they loved her. How could they when she didn’t feel this way. She felt dirty and violated. 

Louise moaned again.  
"Raph Donnie!" she cried out.  
Leo bent down to her level stroking her cheek nuzzling her skin.  
"Don't feel dirty Fern ok? We are so sorry for what we did to you. We're just in our mating season right now and we can't control it," he explained to her.

While leaving hickies on her neck Raph was groping her breasts while Don was groping her butt. 

Fern snapped back to reality. She got out of Mikey’s grip grabbing her bag, headphones, and one of their jackets. She was running for her life out of the school back to her home. 

Louise arched her back moaning.  
Leo and Mikey sighed as Mikey got up and they went home for the day. When they get there they saw that Raph and Donnie weren't there. They wondered where they were.

Raph and Donnie went lower. Donnie was leaving kisses on her legs while Raph was licking and sucking her breasts. 

Fern made it back to her house. She found out that her parents weren’t home they were out of town for two weeks. Fern moved backwards in shock and actually fainted. 

Louise continued to moan.  
Leo and Mikey sensed something was wrong. They knew where Fern lived and they went to her house going through the front door and saw her fainted on the floor. They took her to the hospital.

Donnie spread her legs and started licking and sucking her downstairs. 

Fern woke up and found herself in a hospital bed. 

Louise elicited another moan.  
Leo and Mikey were there in her room as they smiled at her.  
"We're so glad you're alright," they said breathlessly.

Raph and Donnie straddled her they began ramming into her. 

Fern was shocked to see them. She wanted to leave she was frantic. 

Louise wrapped her legs around them moaning.  
They began cooing to her stroking her cheeks.  
"Don't be afraid of us sweetie. We're never going to leave you," Leo said.

Raph and Donnie were still bucking into her. 

Fern covered herself up with the blankets into her curled up ball. She was holding herself tightly. She hated this she just wanted her parents. 

Louise made another moan.  
Mikey nuzzled her cheek.  
"We adore you Fern never forget that," he churred to her.

Raph and Don continued to bucking her deeper they were grinding their bodies with her body. 

Fern wasn’t convinced. She refused to believe that they care about her. Her own family adores her with they matter to her. 

For Louise she was glad they someone actually cared about her and loved her. Her own parents certainly didn't. They wished she was dead for all she knew. They worked all the time never giving her love or attention.  
Louise moaned again.  
Leo and Mikey sat in their chairs next to her bed. 

Raph and Donnie ended up coming up their climax and put their cum inside of her. They panted laying down next to her. They held her close to them. 

Fern got out the bed and headed out of the hospital she didn’t need to be there. She was walking home and wanted to stay and never come out. 

Louise panted as she smiled at them. Then she started to cry tears falling out of her eyes.  
Leo and Mikey left the hospital and they went back home.

Raph and Donnie were holding her close to them stroking her hair and back. 

Fern was walking home when she was pulled into an alley she was screaming. 

Louise sighed.  
"Guy I don't want to live here anymore. My parents don't love me they wished I was dead. Can I live with you guys please?" she sobbed.  
Leo and Mikey were passing by an alley and they heard screaming. They recognized who it was.  
They went into the alley and beat up the guy. They held her close to them.  
"Are you alright Fern?" Leo asked concerned.

Raph and Don heard this and nodded. 

“Yes you can stay with us Louise. We’d love to have you with us,” they both told her. 

Fern shook her head crying. 

“No I’m not okay first you rape me, then Mikey raped me, and now this creep. What the hell did I do to deserve this treatment. I hate my life and I used to enjoy it. I can’t look at the world the same way that I use too. Thanks too you two,” she said crying loudly holding herself. 

Louise smiled at them nodded and hugged them.  
"Thanks you guys," she says happily.  
Leo and Mikey looked at her.  
"Look we are so sorry for what we did to you. We regret ever doing it. We just hope someday you can forgive us. If it makes you feel any better a girl was raped at school yesterday by our brothers," Mikey explained to her.

“You’re welcome sweetie,” they told her smiling. 

They hugged her tightly but not hurting her. 

Fern looked at them with an angry look in her eyes. 

“Why is hearing about another girl getting raped supposed to make me feel better? I makes me feel sorry for that poor girl. Show some respect towards other’s lives like that. What the heck is wrong with you both. I’m glad you saved me but I will forgive you for what you did to me. Words don’t even describe how I feel right now,” she sobbed. 

Louise blushed at what they called her.  
"Sw-sweetie?" she asked nervously.  
Leo sacked Mikey in the back of the head and sighed.  
"I'm sorry Fern. My brother is not good with words. I didn't say that he did. What he means is that exactly now you have someone to relate to and understand and we are sorry. We won't bother you ever again," Leo said as they started walking away.

Raph and Donnie looked at Louise. 

“Yes,” they said smiling. 

Fern was angry and punched them both hard in the back. 

“You jerks I don’t want to relate to anyone. I never asked for this. You live with what you did to me. I don’t care if you both are sorry or not. That’s a lame ass excuse. I don’t want to be with you. I’m sure as hell not and never will be your mate. I’m not some object I’m a human being. Which is something pricks like you don’t give a shit for. You just apologize to make the victim think it’s their fault and try to get them to stay with them. Well go to hell,” she shouted at them running out of the alley heading to her house. 

Louise smiled at them cuddling into them.  
"I don't love you guys yet but I don't hate you either anymore ok?" she told them.  
Leo and Mikey sighed and went back to their place.

Raph and Donnie nodded to her smiling. They continued to hold her close to them.

Fern slammed her door shut and went back to her room after locking all the doors and windows of the house.

Louise hugged them back.  
Leo and Mikey ate dinner and took showers getting comfortable and watching tv.

Raph and Donnie smiled at her stroking her cheek. 

Fern was asleep after crying. 

Louise smiled at them as she got up and got dressed and she started packing. She left a note for her parents saying she wasn't coming back. She finished packing.  
"Alright guys I'm ready to go," she said sadly.

Raph and Donnie were helping her take her bags back to their house. 

Louise went along with them happily.

Raph and Donnie smile at her. They enter their house they take her upstairs into a spare bedroom. They lay her bags on the bed and let her get settled into her new home. 

Louise ended up falling asleep on the bed her clothes not unpacked yet.  
Leo and Mikey fell asleep on the couch.

Time skip…

Raph and Donnie were awake and making breakfast. 

Fern was still sleeping. She didn’t want to go to school. 

Louise woke up and and she ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.  
Leo and Mikey woke up and saw Raph and Donnie.  
"Hey guys why is Louise here?" Leo asked them.

Don looked at his younger and older brother. 

“She told us her parents don’t want her and she didn’t want to stay there anymore,” explained Don. 

Louise went downstairs. She was looking pale.  
"Hi guys,' she said groggily.  
Leo and Mikey nodded at Donnie then they turned their attention to her.  
"Is she alright? She looks sick," Mikey said.

Don went over to Louise and looked her over then told them that she was pregnant. 

Louise's eyes widened and she gasped. Then she fainted.

Raph caught before she hit the floor. He carried her over to the couch and put smelling salts underneath her nose. 

Louise's opened her eyes and rubbed her head.  
"What happened?" she asked them.

Don went over to her, 

“Louise you are pregnant,” he said to her again. 

Louise sighed.  
"Yeah Donnie I already know that. I'm asking what happened after that?" she explained to him.

Raph looked at her. 

“You then fainted to the floor though I caught you,” he told her. 

Louise started to freak out.  
"B-but I'm only 14! I can't be a mother and take care of a child! Now I can't go to school!" she wailed.

Raph and Don held her close to them. 

“It’s going to be alright Louise,” they said to her. 

She pushed them off of her. She glared at them.  
"It's not going to be alright at all! I'm a kid who got raped and ended up getting pregnant! This is awful! How am I supposed to do this by myself?!" she said crying.

Raph and Don looked at her. 

“You’re not by yourself Louise we are here for you and our baby. We are not going to let you be alone in this,” they told her. 

She looked up at them into their eyes her eyes red from crying. She sniffled.  
"R-really?"

Raph and Donnie nod at her. 

“Yes, Louise the baby is our responsibility also not just yours. We want to be and stay with you because you are important to us and the baby is important too,” they told her. 

Louise smiled at them and nodded. She hugged them.

Raph and Donnie smiled hugging her holding her close to them. 

Louise giggled.  
"Guys I can't go to school anymore because I'm pregnant but you guys are teachers there so what are you guys gonna do?"  
Leo and Mikey left to go to school.

Raph and Donnie thought about this. 

“Well we are going to have Fern give you, you’re homework for your other classes,” Don said. 

Louise sighed.  
"Ok whoever this girl is I don't know her and also what about you two? I can't exactly stay home by myself every day. So are you guys still going to be teachers at the school and go to school or are you guys quitting?" Louise asked wanting to know.  
Leo and Mikey went to their offices.

“April O Neil, is a friend of ours she knows about this. She’ll help out while we are at school teacher. We need money to support our family sweetie,” said Don. Hello? I was finishing up an awesome hamburger oh I see ok XD 

Louise nodded understanding.  
"Alright just promise me you guys won't ever leave me and you won't ever cheat on me," she said now starting to cry.  
Leo and Mikey were wondering if Fern was coming to school that day. Without her parents saying she could stay home from school she had to go.

Raph and Donnie looked at her. 

“Baby we’re not going to do that,” They said. 

Fern got up ready for school wearing a black jacket, purple dress, black tights, and purple converses. She grabbed her shoulder bag and put her headphones heading to school. 

Louise looked at them wiping her eyes.  
"How do I know that's the truth?! For all I know you guys could hit on another female student of yours while I'm stuck here at home!" she shouted angrily at them.  
Leo and Mikey got ready for their classes.

Raph and Don hugged her. 

“Because you are our mate Louise. We won’t do that to you ever,” they told her. 

Fern entered the school. 

Louise glared at them.  
"I am not your mate! I am not an object or a toy! I am a person with feelings! I can't believe you guys are still talking about me like that!" she said yelling as she stormed up to her room and slammed the door shut. She flopped on her bed and cried.  
Leo and Mikey needed to talk to Fern when they had her in their classes.

Raph and Donnie went upstairs opening the door. 

“We know you’re not an object Louise. Sorry it’s just a term that is used because we are full blooded turtles and half human. We are sorry again. We apologize okay. We do care about you and the baby you are carrying. We didn’t mean it like that. We mean it as a good thing. We only want to be you and only you. We promise that Louise,” they said to her cooing hugging her. 

Fern was in her first hour class seeing the principal was filling in until Donnie came. 

Louise nodded and hugged them back.  
"I'm sorry too and you guys are late shit it's my fault you guys are late! Get going you two!" she said grinning as she slapped their asses.  
Leo and Mikey were not themselves that day.

Raph and Donnie smirked at her as they headed out of the room. To school. 

Fern was herself all day. 

Louise sat on the couch and watched tv most of the day.  
Leo and Mikey saw Fern. They went up to her.  
"Fern we're really sorry and we feel terrible about what we did and what we said. We promise to leave you alone just please find it in your heart to forgive us," they said pleading with her sadly.

April was helping her get things for the baby. She should her a picture of Casey with their baby daughter Shadow. She told her all the symptoms she went through and to expect when going through labor. She brought her clothes and baby supplies that she needed. She hugged her smiling. 

Fern looked at them with a neutral expression on her face. 

“Good you should feel horrible and I don’t forgive people who do me wrong to so just enough. There’s nothing you can say that will change my mind,” she said firmly walking away. 

Louise hugged April.  
"Thank you so much April. I don't even know you and you've been so nice to me. I just can't believe that I'm 14 and I'm gonna be a mother and they're the fathers," she said sighing sadly.  
Leo and Mikey looked hurt as they walked away. They'll never give up on her nor will they ever stop loving her.

April hugged her tightly but carefully. 

“It’s going to be okay,” said April. 

Fern was heading home. She didn’t know she was being followed. She was listening to The Calling Wherever You Will Go. 

Louise hugged her back.  
"Thank you April for being here I appreciate it," she said smiling.  
Leo and Mikey were on their way home.

April nodded to her smiling. 

“It’s my pleasure to help Louise. I’ll give you my number so if you have any questions when I’m not here. I want you to call and I’ll help you out any way I can okay,” said April handing her, her number. 

Fern was grabbed and pulled into her house. She was screaming for help. The Purple Dragons had been following her for a while. They knew she was with two of the turtles and knew they would come out. 

Louise nodded as April left and she did all her schoolwork for that day. She pretty much can teach herself all the subjects without any help.  
Leo and Mikey sensed something was wrong and they went to Fern's house.

Raph and Donnie were grading their students homework. 

Fern was tied up on a chair in the living room. Tears were streaming down her face. She had been strong for so long and couldn’t take it any more. 

Louise finished up all her schoolwork for that day. She was always the kid that got the highest grades in all of her classes. She wasn't smart smart but she was smart and special.  
Leo and Mikey went into her house and growled at them.  
"Let her go you son of a bitches!" Leo threatened them.

Raph and Donnie had finished grading their student’s homework. They were making orange chicken and spring rolls for dinner. 

Fern was crying still. The Dragons were fighting Leo and Mikey. 

Louise went downstairs to see her lovers.  
"Hey hot stuffs what's for dinner?" she asked them.  
Leo and Mikey beat up the dragons and knocked them all out. They untied Fern and they held her close to them tightly stroking her cheeks.  
"Thank god you're okay Fern," Mikey said.  
"Yeah we wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to you," said Leo.

Raph and Donnie smirked at her. 

“Orange chicken and spring rolls,” said Raph. 

Don was cutting up chicken. 

Fern was still crying uncontrollably. 

Louise nodded.  
"Oh guys I've been such a good girl you'll have to reward me later," she said smiling and blushing.  
They didn't say anything more as they just held her nuzzling her cheeks churring.

Raph and Donnie looked at her kissing her cheek and nuzzling her neck gently then went back to making dinner. 

“Hey sweetie would you set the table please,” asked Raph smiling. 

Fern was starting to whimpering. 

Louise whimpered a little. She nodded and she set the table.  
They smiled as they kissed her cheeks stroking her hair.

They continues to make dinner. 

Fern was starting to cool down. She looked at them with cloudy eyes. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk to you especially when you apologized to me. I was just overly emotional, in shock, and my brain wasn’t processing this very well. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me,” she said looking away. 

Louise and Raph and Donnie soon ate dinner together sitting at the table.  
"It's ok Fern it's alright. You don't have to be sorry for anything. It was our fault. We will always be here for you because we love you," they said to her nuzzling her neck.

Raph and Donnie looked at Louise. 

“How did it go with you and April,” asked Raph. 

Fern whimpered she got and headed into her bedroom. She want them to follow her. She had gotten into her room first with the door shut. She had put of a lace thin strapped nightgown that was see through. She didn’t have anything on underneath. She waited for them to come into the room. 

Louise smiled at them.  
"It went great! She is such a kind good person," she said happily.  
After dinner Louise went to take a shower.  
Leo and Mikey went upstairs into her room and practically pounced on her. They began to ravage her attacking her neck with kisses.

Raph and Donnie were cleaning up the kitchen before they headed upstairs to get ready for bed. 

Fern moaned loudly her legs were moving trying to adjust herself. 

Louise was soon done with her shower and she wrapped her body in a towel combing her hair and she went to see them to kiss them goodnight. She wanted them to have their way with her.  
Leo and Mikey sucked and licked and kissed on her neck leaving hickies while groping her boobs through her nightgown.

Raph and Don were sitting on the couch in the game room playing pool. So far Don was winning he was solids while Raph was stripes. 

Fawn’s buds were hardening from all the attention her body was getting. She was moaning still. 

Louise still naked in a towel went to them.  
"Raph Donnie come on let's go," she said gesturing for them to follow her upstairs.  
Leo and Mikey took a nipple into three mouth as their tongues swirled on the buds hardening them.

Raph and Donnie quickly followed her upstairs grinning. 

Fern arched her back with made her chest brush more against their face. 

Louise did something odd this time though. She went on her stomach on her bed with her ass up in the air.  
"Guys I've been such a good girl reward me," she said smiling. Hinting she wanted them to slap and grope her ass cheeks.  
Leo and Mikey growled as they sucked and bit on her nipples more making them wet.

Raph and Donnie smirked closing the door. They got out of their clothes getting on the bed. Raph was slapping her butt while Donnie was groping it. 

Fern was moaning their names. 

Louise still clad in a towel moaned.  
"Ahh yeah that's it guys ugh!" she moaned.  
Leo and Mikey took their pants off as they took out their dicks and Leo on underneath her while Mikey got on top of her sliding inside her thrusting into her slowly.

Raph pulled the towel and continued along with Donnie. 

“Wait,” she said getting up on her knee pulling off her nightgown. 

She wrapped her arms around Leo’s neck then pushed him on the bed. She began grind her pelvic area on his roughly. She was licking and sucking his neck. While felt Mikey thrust into her back side. 

Louise moaned again.  
"Ahh guys please,' she pleaded.  
Leo churred in pleasure while Mikey grunted ramming into her from behind roughly gripping her hips bucking into her.

Raph thrusted into her from behind bucking into her while Donnie was kissing her he was thrusting into her front.

Fern was moaning while she was ramming herself on Leo’s downstairs. 

Louise elicited another moan.  
Leo growled biting her neck roughly drawing blood licking it while Mikey slammed into her deeper and harder.

They were both banging into her. 

Fern moaned and was feeling it was close her climax that she stopped the pinned Mikey to her bed ramming herself on his downstairs. 

Louise let out another moan.  
Leo just watched them. Mikey chirped groping her boobs.

Raph and Donnie were grunting while going deeper.

Fern moaned and looked over at Leo with lust filled fingering him get over here. While kept going into Mikey. 

Louise started to moan again.  
Leo obeyed and went over to her. Mikey grunted and moaned.

Raph and Donnie kept going in deeper until their bodies were grinding up against her’s. 

Fern kept ramming into Mikey and moaned louder when she felt Leo going into her from behind. 

Louise moaned reaching her climax.  
Mikey churred while Leo growled pounding himself deep inside her.

Raph and Donnie reached their climax putting their seed into her then they laid down next to her holding her close churring. 

Fern moaned loudly and was feeling wet down there again. 

Louise nuzzled them.  
"I love you guys," she said.  
Mikey and Leo both came inside her as they took their dicks out of her laying down panting and they brought her to their warm wet soaked bodies.

Raph and Donnie nuzzled her smiling. 

“We love you too Louise,” they said to her. 

Fern was panting. 

“I showed you how much I love you. Because I do love you both so much. I was just afraid to say anything,” she said to them. 

Louise snuggled into them and she fell asleep.  
Leo and Mikey smiled at her nuzzling her neck.  
"We love you too and it's ok it's fine,' they both said to her as they kissed her cheeks and fell asleep.

Time skip

Raph and Donnie were getting ready to go to school. They made breakfast for themselves and Louise. 

Fern woke up in Mikey and Leo’s arms smiling. She felt sick and ran into the bathroom getting sick in the toilet. 

Louise kissed them goodbye.  
"Bye guys see you later," she said waving to them.  
They ran into the bathroom to see what was wrong.  
"Are you ok Fern?" Leo asked her concerned.

Raph and Donnie got in the car waving bye to her as the drove off. April came by just after they left to watch over her for the guys. 

“Morning Louise, I bought some bagels and donuts,” April said smiling. 

Fern rinsed her mouth out with water then mouthwash. She looked at them the down at her stomach seeing a bulge. 

“I’m pregnant,” she said in shock rubbing their baby. 

Louise smiled at April.  
"Thanks April," she said.  
Leo and Mikey smiled.  
"Honey that's great!" they both said.

Time skip 9 months later  
Louise was giving birth in their room at their house as Louise pushed out the first baby which was a girl. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was Raph's daughter.  
Fern was giving birth to her children in her house in her room.  
"Come on Fern keep pushing," Leo said holding her hand.

“You’re doing great Louise just keep pushing,” said Donnie. 

Fern was pushing until both her children came out. Leo had daughter and Mikey had a daughter. Leo’s daughter has cotton candy blue hair, looks like Fern, Leo’s golden eyes, and had a birthmark in the shape of a heart on her right hand between her thumb and index finger. It was the same as Fern’s though her’s was on her neck on the left side. Mikey’s daughter looked like him, has purple hair like Fern’s, and baby blue eyes.

Louise pushed and out came Donnie's son. He had red/orange hair and yellow eyes.  
"Ok our daughter Raph is Lily and our son Donnie is Brandon."  
She said holding them in her arms.

Fern looked at her daughters. Smiling at them in her arms. 

“Leo our daughter is going to be named Rena and Mikey our daughter is going to be named Christina,” said Fern. 

They nodded and smiled.  
The End


End file.
